


Bread

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: “Why’s it whenever do-gooders decide to hand out food to starving street kids, it’s always bread?”





	Bread

“Why’s it whenever do-gooders decide to hand out food to starving street kids, it’s always bread?” Blink asked. He didn’t mention that the bread he was currently holding was rock hard, because he didn’t have to. Mush was holding the same measly portion. He tried to hand it over to Blink, but Blink waved it away. “Hey, quit it, you need to eat too.”

“You said you was starving.”

“Well, I ain’t.”

“Bread’s light,” Mush mused. “Easy to carry, so you can just fill a basket full of it and give it out to lots and lots of people, without hurting your back and arms, the way we does carrying our papers.”

“Bread’s cheap too,” Blink reminded him. And that was the point. Their free food came in the form of bread and water, because the charitable souls around the city were to cheap too spring for a sausage or a burger.

“Bread’s what I take if I wanna feed the gulls down by the river,” Mush said. “You can get ‘em to take it out of your hand just about if you’re real still.” Mush smiled at Blink, in a way that was almost apologetic. He pocketed the bread, probably to feed to the gulls just like he’d said. Without quite meaning to, Blink found himself smiling too. Mush was just so good. He was kind, and gentle, and he fed bread to birds. Blink put his arm over Mush’s shoulder, and fell into step with him.

“I love you, you know that?” Blink said, right next to Mush’s ear.

As usual, Mush didn’t answer those words. Blink had only started saying then a short while back, and as far as he could tell, they had the effect of stunning Mush each time.

After a few minutes, Mush managed to nod. He cleared his throat. “Me too,” he said softly.


End file.
